


Vena Colletis

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't attack me lol, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Plant sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, Ya'll I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: With a gift for a special alpha in his life, omega Jeonghan ventures deep into the woods in search for a familiar cottage. But what happens when his first time navigating the forest on his own leads him straight into an omega luring trap? Will he make it to the other side or get caught somewhere in the middle?Spoiler: He gets caught somewhere in the middle





	Vena Colletis

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimate thanx to manabishi for beta'ing, encouraging me, and helping me with all of my fics including this one. You're such a great friend and one of the reasons I keep writing and in turn sharing that writing. <3
> 
> Yeah. So essentially this is just tentacle smut. But the tentacles are vines/plants?!?! You could look up Devil's Snare from Harry Potter. It is the closest thing I could find that resembles what I envisioned OR you can let your imagination run rampant. Seungcheol is mentioned to help set up the story but he is not the one doing the smutting. Oof. ALso a disclaimer. Don't go out fucking plants fam. No Jeonghan's or Omegas were hurt in the making of this one shot. Here we go.
> 
> ALSO I MADE A TWITTER @eottoghe

Jeonghan lived his whole life sheltered. _An omega like him had to be cautious_ , they’d say. So, his decision to move away from protection came like second nature. He’d always been the rebellious type but now that he was an adult, those wants became attainable. He was living on his own just fine, settling into a cottage on the outskirts of a small town. He wouldn’t tolerate anyone telling him what to do—where to live, who to marry—so decided for himself.

When he was exploring the forest by his home, the last thing he expected was to meet someone there. Just by his musk, Jeonghan could tell it was an alpha. He put on a brave face, cold and mean just in case the alpha thought he wasn’t capable of handling himself. On the contrary, the man he met was gentle and sweet. He was picking berries from a bush and offered one when he felt his presence. There was nothing hard to his voice, no belittling statements of an omega wandering the woods and Jeonghan found something incredibly attractive in that. He also found that the man lived on the other stretch of the woods, nearly a straight shot from his backyard to his. Seungcheol, as he went by, was handsome and kind. Very funny and respectful in a way he’d never seen in an alpha before.

It started a friendship that was unexpected but appreciated, nonetheless. He’d never have to go too far if he wanted to find the alpha. Just followed his lingering scent. Jeonghan often invited him over. They’d walk together, Seungcheol choosing to accompany him whenever he made the journey through the woods. Sometimes they went slower although it would take them ages just so they could talk about the most random things.

Jeonghan was in the cheeriest kind of moods today. The kind that left his skin buzzing in anticipation or his chest feeling light. He smiled at nothing and laughed at past memories. He’d baked a dozen chocolate chip cookies and packaged them in a cute little box tied with twine. They were a gift for Seungcheol. He wanted it to be a surprise. So later that afternoon, Jeonghan set out to go find the other’s cottage. He’d been there before but never walked to it on his own. It was a fairly straightforward path, only taking a little under an hour if he were brisk. He didn’t mind though. Long walks were always his favorite.

 

The forest was still damp from the early morning summer rain. Feeling the squelch of wet moss, topsoil and grass under his burlap shoes didn’t deter him from his mission. Even if he’d possibly changed the trajectory of his course. Even if he was sure he was going the wrong way. Even if he saw the same chip on the same tree three times. Even after the noon sun shifted and an hour maybe two passed where he was still caged in by lush greenery, he continued walking—praying he’d come to a clearing soon.

After a while, he’d caught a whiff of Seungcheol’s scent. He had to have been close. He tracked through the mud when a change in the air caught his attention. He abruptly halted. The scent was more potent than ever, yet there wasn’t a single trace of Seungcheol. No dents in the marsh or footprints in the mud. There was no sign of the man other than that strong musk of his wafting in the air.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan called out hesitantly. He whipped his head around at the sound of a snapping twig. “Seungcheol?” He tried again.

Holding his breath, he waited. The sounds of the forest became overwhelming, paranoia leaving him in a state of disarray. Senses heightened; he could hear the distant squawk of a black-billed magpie. He could feel the slight shift in the breeze rustling through the tree tops. But still, there was no sign of Seungcheol. He was ready to give up. Jeonghan decided he’d be better off trying to trace his path back to his own cottage as exhaustion threatened to take over. As he looked around, he couldn’t recall which direction would lead him home. He couldn’t even follow the scent back as his mind was hazed over with the musk of Seungcheol. Any trace of where he came from was distorted by that and the stench of new growth moss.

He was warned not to travel so deep in the forest on his lonesome. There was no guarantee he’d come back with the same love for adventure—that same energetic spunk of mischievousness his mother said would get him into trouble. But stubborn omegas didn’t listen.

His shoulders sagged. Jeonghan had been running through the forest all afternoon just to find himself lost in the overgrown brambles and vines hanging down from towering branches.

A thought came to him. If he climbed the tree, he could gain some vantage. God, it’d been so long since he’d last climbed a tree. He put his box of cookies on a wooden stump. He set about climbing, hooking his hands around the nearest trunk and putting a foot up to test its strength. He climbed until he reached the closest branch.  He jumped for it and got a good grip around the prickly wood.

The branch let out a slow creak under his weight, stilling Jeonghan in panic. And before he knew it, he was free falling, plummeting fast toward the ground, arms flailing.

He expected the hit to come. Possibly a broken bone or two. But instead, he found himself tangled in the wet vines, mere seconds from faceplanting into the dirt. Jeonghan was upside down, right ankle wrapped up in thick, green vines. Opening his clenched eyes, he looked beneath him. He’d lost a shoe. He was just close enough that if he were to untangle his leg, he’d be able to fall with a much softer thud than he would from 3 meters high. He curled up, reaching for the vine and cursed his lack of flexibility. He couldn’t reach.

He let his arms dangle down, catching his breath. He tried again, reaching as hard as he could for his ankle. He still couldn’t reach. The constant contractions of his abdominal muscles began to take its toll, soreness building from the base of his spine to his shoulders.

Jeonghan decided to give it a rest until he could properly build up some spurt of energy. The blood rushing quickly to his head made him dizzy and blurred his vision. His loose t-shirt hung down around his chest, leaving him partially exposed to the gentle breeze passing through the forest. This would be quite the story the next time he saw Seungcheol. But for now… all he wanted was to be home in his cozy bed.

Home. He shouldn’t have left. Seungcheol talked about meeting so they could walk together, but with his natural defiance, he refused to be chauffeured. He was going to surprise him after all and if he’d asked to meet, there wouldn’t be any surprise in that. He sighed. Jeonghan slowly built up the energy to try again before he began thrashing until the vines were forced to drop him.

But before he could, he felt himself slowly being lowered. He looked up at the branches supporting the vines and didn’t see anyone, no external force to coerce the plants into cooperating. It was as if the forest was doing it on its own. He wasn’t going to complain. As his fingertips brushed the ground, he gradually came closer to the Earth, flattening himself against the damp ground.

When he reached the ground fully, the first thing he did was reach for the vines still wrapped around his right leg. Pulling and pulling but to no avail the thick vines seemed to stay in place. In fact, the grip grew tighter. Not tight enough to cut circulation, not even enough to sting, but tighter than any normal plant should be able to hold. He began to panic again. He sat up, his caught leg bent toward him. Jeonghan tried to pry it away with his hands, digging his nails into the vine. He used his other foot to kick at it, and yet still the plant was steadfast. How could it be so stubborn?

In his distracted state, he couldn’t see the other phallic shaped plants moving toward him. Slinking through the mud-covered ground, rustling the dead leaves, a plant with a mysterious scent gland secreted an odor much like the alpha male Jeonghan was searching for. A deceptively intelligent plant, much unlike any other in the forest lead the unsuspecting omega straight into its trap. With an unquenchable thirst for pleasure it finally caught its prey, ready to deplete every inch of this creature until its cravings were satisfied.

Jeonghan jumped when he felt something slimy prod at his lower abdomen. A startled shriek and a shove toward the “thing” made his heart race. As he directed his attention back to the vice grip on his ankle, he felt the slimy tendon come back, this time wrapping around his waist. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Had this plant come to life? Was it attacking him? He wrapped his hand around the vine on his waist and tried pulling it away from himself. There was resistance. Working on adrenaline, he began to tug harder, panic rising from his belly. Another one came around the other side of him, slowly creeping up his dirtied shirt. He gasped at the feeling. The mucus like layer left a trail of its goop as the vine traveled up his side. He directed his full attention to the vines slithering around his stomach and back and began thrashing around blindly, pulling at whatever he could.

Jeonghan decided to make a run for it and hoped he’d gain enough speed to snap whatever was holding him. So, without a second thought, he gained his footing and took off running in the opposite direction. He made it about three feet without fail before a thick root swept his feet from under him. He landed with a loud “oof” barely saving his face from smacking mud. Not yet ready to give in, he used his position to crawl, clawing at the ground to propel himself forward.

But more vines kept coming, varying sizes surrounding him like some cliched moment from a horror film. They wrapped around his other leg and his arms and his chest and drug him back to where he started.

Jeonghan thought, _this is it_. He’d never considered when his parents warned him about the forest that he’d be eaten alive by it. Never in a million years. Yet now, here he was fighting against some dense, overgrown plant life. What an awful way to go.

In all his thrashing, he’d lost his other shoe. His shirt, stained brown with dirt, was tattered and torn into pieces that hung of his shoulders. It became abundantly clear that whatever was controlling the plant gave no mercy. Whatever it was, it was stronger than anything he’d ever faced. It began to restrain him like it had a mind of its own. A vine wrapped itself around his wrists, binding them together above his head. The vines around his stomach and chest continued to slide over him, coating him in whatever slime like substance oozed from them. They ran over his neck, wrapping around it and traced patterns down his collar bone. Another slinked its way down his chest while the tip of another flicked at his nipples.

A warm tingling took over. His body flushed pink. From exertion? From some kind of plant juice concoction? Possibly because of the attention to detail it was giving to his body? Whatever the reason, a sensation tickled its way down his spine and throughout his limbs.

And other vines traveled further. They explored more of his body than he’d had on his own. A slimy tendon slipped its way past the waistband of his trousers, drawing a loud shriek from his dry lips. It prodded at what lie beneath his underwear as if it were some perverted human, playing with a toy in its fantasies. But plants couldn’t do this, could they? It had to have been a hallucination.

Then it occurred to him. Years ago, long before he understood the classifications of alphas, betas or omegas, there was a meeting for his grade. Was it a science seminar or maybe a health class? It was jumbled now in his mind, only a distant memory, foggy and hazy. He recalled something. A classmate made a joke about a _Vena_ _Colletis_ or something with a similar name. He’d gotten scolded in front of his peers so harshly the kid had cried. Was this what grabbed him? A plant that secretes a pheromonal odor mimicking the scent of an alpha? Had he fallen prey to a cruel, omega seducing plant? A hormonal evolution that played with its prey until it was satisfied?

He thrashed his legs harder, kicking at any approaching phallic shaped vines. This monster wasn’t going to eat him, but that thought didn’t put him at ease. What would become of him if the plant never got its fill? He couldn’t imagine living his life a slave to the forest, completely at a loss of will over the strength of trees and vines. He opened his mouth and let out a cry. He shouted until his throat was raw. He shouted until his mouth was dry.

A slimy vine with the girth of a golf ball teased at his jaw, slathering it in whatever juice it was oozing, clear and thick. Jeonghan shut his mouth as tight as he could manage then. He turned his head away, fearing the taste of the vine. It was vile—dirty. Exposed to whatever nature shroud it in, and it wanted in. It slid up to his lips, poking and wriggling like some giant grotesque worm.

Jeonghan shook his head violently, loud whimpers trapped behind his closed mouth. The goop smeared across his face, on his cheeks and nose. The earthy scent bombarded him all at once and he wanted to puke. But it didn’t let up. It nudged its way past his lips, sliding over his tongue roughly. There were fine, fiber like hairs on the appendage that tickled the roof of his mouth. It rubbed against the inside walls of his cheeks and glided along his tongue. The taste was akin to a rocky mud pie, though had an unpredictably sweet overtone like an aloe vera juice. The vine itself was soft, yet firm and a bit warmer than the fresh air around him.

Jeonghan reared his head back and tried to free his arms again, but his wrists stayed shackled above his head as other tendons flicked at his hardening nipples like miniature tongues. The vine in his mouth didn’t retract instead tunneling further within the cavern of his mouth. It slid past his tongue and hit the back of his throat making him gag around it. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as the tendon pushed, moving further into the unknown. Then it retracted. And pushed its way forward again forever testing the limit of how far it could go, stretching his lips and grazing the roof of his mouth. Each time it pushed its way forward it traveled deeper, testing the boundaries. It plunged into his mouth experimental like. It was alive. It let up sporadically as if it sensed its prey would black out from the lack proper breathing then picked back up its pace.

 

Distracted, he didn’t realize his pants were discarded. They were ripped to shreds and scattered across the forest floor. His bare legs were the least of his worries with his skull being pounded into. Vines curled around his ankles—they curled around his thighs.

It took a slow graze on his dick to attract his attention to the rest of his surroundings. He hadn’t even realized he’d been stripped bare. A groan left his abused mouth and the tingling feeling returned. The heat submerged him in its inviting glory as his body flushed hot from the attention. One rubbed along the slit at the tip of his dick while a smaller one curled around the shaft. The vines seeped their gooey substance, lathering him in a heavy coating. The more there was, the lighter he felt. It was as if he was a feather floating on a warm current. It tingled and tickled and made his insides knot up.

And then he felt himself being lifted. Like he really was flying. The vines on his ankles and thighs rose up, tilting him. Ones around his midsection lifted until the muddied tips of his hair caught in the wind. With his head titled back, the vine destroying his mouth got to travel deeper, exploring more than it could before. His knees held apart trembled and quaked while his erection slowly grew.

Jeonghan was fully suspended. His knees bent, pink feet dangling. The vines drove his legs apart and the breeze embraced him in all the right places. It made him shiver. His chest heaved. He gasped for air each time the mouth vine retreated. But the sensation between his legs left him breathless all over again. By his upper thighs, a thick vine, slick and curious poked at his anus. It was around the size of a fist and as Jeonghan felt the tip of it, he refused to believe it could push its way through. Even with his own fluids lubricating his hole, he was sure something that thick wouldn’t fit. It couldn’t. Yet, it kept prodding like it was gearing to force its way in. Jeonghan tried shifting away, but the plant reconfigured him in a way to best please itself.

In one quick motion the fist sized vine forced its way inside, his hole immediately clenching down to reject the intrusion. He shouted around the vine still in his mouth. He’d never experienced a pain so bad. All of it concentrated in one sensitive area made it that much more intense. His tears streaked through the slime on his cheeks, falling to the forest floor. He wriggled to get away from the uncomfortable feeling but couldn’t move with the vines squeezing him tighter. It burned and throbbed as he took sharp inhales through his nose. And then, his birth canal naturally began to stretch to accommodate the size of the appendage and it began to send a different kind of signal—one of pleasure.

It stung incredibly, yet it made the tingling feeling intensify. It burned at the entrance yet sent tendrils of electricity shooting up from his gut. It was like the perfect balance of heaven and hell. Feeling some unknown sense of elation, yet a dreadful grief for the loss of one’s own control. And like the vine face fucking him, the one in his ass traveled deeper too.

Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he felt it wiggle and then keep going deeper and deeper. He didn’t know something could go this far inside of him. His stomach felt full, like it was being stuffed. It was going to rip him apart. When he glanced at it, there was a phallic imprint of the plant outlined in his stomach. The sight of it wriggling around was nauseating.

The vine drifted out slowly. It was pulling his entire insides with it. Then it plummeted back in, visible below his belly button. A weighty groan gargled in the back of his throat at the feeling. Hurting and stimulating all at once. And then it did it again, pushing Jeonghan further into the realm of pleasure. His body wracked with tremors as it took to a wild pace. It pounded its way in faster and faster. It hit spots that made his toes curl and eyes roll to the back of his skull. It hit again and again. Forcing its way in—forcing its way down. It was so foreign yet felt so good. Somehow seeing the outline of it drove him crazy. He was curious just how far it would go.

His throat grew numb and he’d realized at some point he’d been moaning around the other vine. His voice, drowned out by the erotic squelching, grew in volume like a feral animal unable to contain itself. Another vine slipped in past his lips at some point. A smaller vine slithered its way into his ass as well and when he felt the contrast of them colliding into each other he screamed. It stretched his insides. It made him feel full and slightly bloated, but empty and hollow each time they pulled out. The vines at his chest licked away at his nipples, others roaming the crevices of his body. The vines in his mouth stretched it wider until all he could think about was them filling him. The dueling vines stretching out his stomach pushed him closer to a euphoria he could nearly taste.

Minutes passed, maybe hours—it was getting dark.

_I can’t believe I’m getting fucked by a plant._ Jeonghan thought at some point. And eventually his thoughts were lost becoming muddled, filled instead with incoherent pleads. Wanting more. Wanting to be groped, caressed, touched. Was there something in the plant’s sap? Some natural kind of aphrodisiac? If there was, it was working because his body was on fire and all he could babble about was _more, more, more._

The final push he needed, the last thing to set him over the edge were the vines in his stomach. Like a power drill, one began to spin, the other steadily pumping in and out. Churning and twisting his insides. Creating the perfect amount of friction to truly massage every nerve in his body. Then all at once, the vines found their own release. Hot spunk shot out from the plant in his mouth and down his throat. Another painted the inside canals of his anus. The juice dripped down his chin, his chest, his thighs.

It felt too good. Too much pleasure. Too much stimulation. There was just too much. His entire body convulsed in the air. He arched his back, muscles beginning to cramp under the tension held in them. Wave after wave of orgasm hit. No element of the plant slowed its rhythm, none halted their pace. Just pounded away making his body grow more and more sensitive. He was so dizzy and so incredibly fucked, he blacked out. Then he was flaccid like a rag doll unable to move.

 

When Jeonghan woke up, his entire body ached. On the forest floor, completely unrestrained he lay spread out and shivering. It’d gotten much colder. He laid there for so long just to regain his composure. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the bruises, lines and lines of red marks where the vines had restrained him, he might have believed he’d dreamed it all. His entire body was so sticky that when he went to sit up, dead leaves stuck to his back. On wobbly legs, he staggered about, falling over wide roots. And when he saw his white cottage some 50 meters away, he released a grateful sigh. Maybe next time he’d wait for Seungcheol, he thought. But maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t just to see what else the forest had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter or tumblr: @eottoghe
> 
> XOXO


End file.
